Far From Here
by krose240
Summary: Being the daughter of Loki and Steve Rogers, Rose Rogers was used to strange. Waking up in an alternate universe? That was beyond strange, even for her. Through a strange turn of events, Rose finds herself at a camp for demigods, Camp Half-Blood, with more questions than she knows what to do with. She has her theories, sure, but nothing compares to the terrible reality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for giving my story a chance. Every reader and every comment is appreciated. Second, there are a few things you should know going into the story:**

**There are many things I am unfamiliar with within each of the universes I will be using in the story. I'm sorry if you know the correct way that certain things are supposed to work and I don't. I will be operating on my own interpretation of things and I hope you will be able to overlook any major flaws.**

**I will be using a personal OC. I'm sorry if you're not a fan of OCs, but I feel it only fair that I add a bit of myself to a story whose main characters I am borrowing from their respective owners.**

**The Avengers Universe that I will be referencing and using throughout the story is based on my2browneyes's Avengers fic To Be Redeemed. If you haven't read it, go check it out because it's fantastic. If you simply don't have the time for it, that's fine, as I will be doing my best to make this story enjoyable even for those with no background on the fic.**

**I am aware that canonically the Egyptian and, eventually, the Norse mythology series by Rick Riordan take place in the same universe as the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. I am also aware that it would be far too confusing if I took on more characters in this crossover. It is crowded enough as is, and so I will not be referencing either the Egyptian or Norse mythology series in this story.**

**Any other questions, comments, or concerns regarding the fandoms/universes/et cetera that is referenced in this story can be directed to me either as a comment or via Tumblr (my username is elsasnowqueenrapunzelsunprincess ).**

**Now, if there are no more questions, shall we begin the greatest crossover I have ever attempted?**

_Chapter 1_

Rose had awakened three days ago to the sight of a generic Motel 8 ceiling, a cheap hotel room in pristine condition - aside from the freshly-made bed she had mussed up in her sleep - and no memory of how she had gotten there. At first she had wondered why she couldn't remember checking into the hotel, but then things had started to come back, bits and pieces of information that told her she hadn't missed a thing. There was no gap in her memory. Something worse was going on.

She had quickly vacated the room and made her way down to the nearest convenience store. She had had no idea where she was or even what day it was. A copy of the _New York Times_ confirmed Rose's suspicions: it was April 5th, mid-morning, which meant that sometime between eleven the previous night and then she had been transported to the hotel room. Too bad she didn't have any more information.

Nothing else in the paper proved to be relevant to Rose's situation. There was a story about a monkey at some zoo, a kid who was dying of some incurable disease, and an account of paranormal alien activity which made absolutely no sense to Rose. Everyone knew about Asgardians and Frost Giants and all the other creatures of the Nine Realms, but this account in the paper ran on the assumption that none of those creatures had been proven to exist and that aliens were creepy green men who wanted to probe people. Such an illogical account of aliens should have been her first clue that things weren't right about this place.

After discarding the paper, Rose had hailed a cab to the city, requesting to be dropped off at Central Park. It wasn't until she had paid the cabbie and stepped out onto the sidewalk that she realized exactly why that article in the paper had been so strange. As she looked in the direction of Avengers Tower, she found nothing. The tower simply wasn't there. That was when it had clicked...and also when trouble had arrived.

Flash forward three days and things still weren't exactly 'peachy' for Rose. She'd been running and hiding from random monsters for the past 72 hours. Her illusions hid her quite well for a few hours here and there, but apparently the monsters were able to smell her, and that was definitely not a good thing.

She'd been chased all across the city by creepy snake women, the odd storm spirit here and there, and, most recently, a cyclops. She could incapacitate them all long enough to get away, but she couldn't kill them. In the snake women's own words she required "Imperial Gold or Celessstial Bronze" to kill a monster. Having no idea how to get her hands on anything useful, Rose had taken to hiding and running, a strategy that was, admittedly, tiring to say the least.

The worst part? Rose seemed to be the only one who could see the monsters. Every now and then she'd get an odd glance her way as she raced down 5th Avenue, but no one seemed to notice the snake women at her tail or the storm spirit racing to catch her. As it was now, she was safe in Central Park, but she knew the monsters would find her again soon. Her disguise couldn't last much longer.

Absently, Rose ran her fingers through her hair, glancing around uneasily. She was due for another attack by the snake women and her eyes scanned what she could see of the park from her bench, looking for any sign of them. She didn't even notice that someone had joined her on the bench until they spoke and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Are you the reason all these monsters popped up all over Manhattan?"

Rose turned to the stranger and found herself face to face with a boy of about fifteen with dark, shaggy hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in all black and wore a skull T-shirt as well as a skull ring and...was that a sword?

"Well?" the boy prompted.

"You see them too?" Rose asked, "So I'm not crazy?"

The boy shook his head. "Regular mortals don't notice them because of the Mist."

Rose nodded, deciding to file away her questions about the Mist, among other things, away for later. She glanced around to ensure that the two of them were still in the clear.

"They've been chasing me for three days," she said, "and I can't kill them. I can keep them off my scent for a few hours here and there, but they always find me."

"Don't look," the boy said, "but the _dracanae _are about a block to the right of us. They may not have caught your scent again, but they've definitely got mine."

Rose fought off the urge to look, keeping her attention on the boy. "Alright, what do we do?"

The boy smirked. "I'll take care of them, and then we're gonna get you somewhere safe."

True to the boy's warning, the snake women, _dracanae_, were closing in on them from the right. They were within a hundred feet of the bench and Rose, having heard their approach, stood and put the bench and the boy between herself and the _dracanae_. Seeing as it was no longer doing her any good, Rose dropped the illusion she'd put on her scent and looked to the boy, hating that she was putting her life in his hands.

"Hello deariesss," said one. She looked between Rose and the boy and smiled devilishly. "Why, look! The princesss found a Ssson of Hadesss to protect her!"

The boy frowned at this comment, glancing toward Rose and silently begging her not to ask. Rose took the hint and added the question to her list, filing it away for later. Right now, there were more pressing matters.

"From what I've heard," the boy said, "she's survived just fine without my help. I'm just here to finish the job."

The boy moved like lightning, slicing down one of the snake women before they could even process what was happening. Even Rose's battle-hardened senses were barely able to track the boy's movement. Before he could get in another kill, however, the snake women caught on. One, the leader, went for the boy while the other came for Rose. The boy was too busy, Rose realized; she'd have to deal with the snake woman herself.

"Why won't you creeps just leave me alone?" Rose exclaimed, taking a single step back and summoning an illusion, a pair of clones.

"Demigodsss are a deliciousss sssnack," the woman hissed, advancing leisurely toward Rose.

"Do you see me going around eating monsters?" one of the Roses asked. A second Rose chimed in with, "The correct answer, by the way, is no."

The snake woman lunged at one of the Roses, but her target dived out of the way while the other two took up a defensive stance. One shot a blast of ice and the other a blast of green magic. The monster wailed in pain, slicing at the nearest Rose. The clone dissolved upon contact leaving two Roses to battle the snake woman. One Rose made a motion to attack, but stopped in her tracks as the monster dissolved into nothing, the boy's black blade having sliced straight through her. The real Rose waved her hand and her clone disappeared. Her breathing was heavy and her body was weary, but she had enough adrenaline pumping through her veins at the time that it didn't quite matter just yet how exhausted she was from using her powers.

"Thanks," she said, brushing herself off, "now, you said something about getting somewhere safe?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The boy and Rose stumbled onto solid ground and Rose quickly reached out a hand to steady herself against a nearby tree. The boy seemed a little winded but otherwise fine and Rose wondered if he "shadow travelled" often. It was disorienting, to say the least.

"Next time," she said, "I'm taking a cab."

"The first time's always like that," the boy said, "you get used to it."

"Doubtful," Rose mumbled, standing and running a hand through her messy - and somewhat tangled - blond hair.

"We should head toward the Big House," the boy said, "Chiron will want to speak with you."

"Hold on," Rose said, "I believe you owe me a few answers first."

The boy sighed. "Fine," he agreed, "what do you want to know?"

"First off, a name would be nice."

"Nico di Angelo," the boy answered, "and you?"

"Rose Rogers," she replied, "secondly...those snake women called you a son of Hades…"

Nico nodded. "Only living child of Hades," he said, "though I have a half sister who's a daughter of Pluto, Hades' Roman counterpart."

"That gave me more questions than answers, but alright," Rose said, figuring things would make a bit more sense after she talked to this "Chiron".

"I'll answer all your questions later after your talk with Chiron," Nico replied, motioning for her to follow as he began weaving through the trees. Rose mustered the strength she had left and followed after him quickly. In no time at all they had escaped the shadows of the trees and arrived in a clearing where the sun shone down upon them and illuminated the landscape.

"Woah," Rose breathed, taking in what little she could see of the camp from her vantage point. Directly ahead was the mess hall, an open-air pavilion with too many tables to count and a large crack in the floor. Rose noted that Nico pointedly avoided looking in the direction of the mess hall as Rose took in her surroundings. She glanced his way and raised an eyebrow, jerking her thumb in the direction of the pavilion.

"I'd rather not talk about that," he said, beginning to walk again, turning toward the collection of cabins. He didn't bother to check if Rose was following, trusting that her curiosity would be enough for him to keep her attention for the time being.

"What is this place?" Rose asked, finally managing to catch up to Nico.

"It's called Camp Half-Blood," Nico said, "it's a safe place for demigods to learn their powers and how to protect themselves. There's another one called Camp Jupiter in San Francisco, but it's predominantly Roman whereas Camp Half-Blood is mainly Greek."

"You're making less and less sense the more you try to explain," Rose commented, "you're saying that the Olympian gods are still around and having kids left and right?"

"Most of them," Nico said, "but the Big Three - Zeus, Poseidon, Hades - haven't been having kids since around World War II. It's a long story and I'm sure Chiron can give you the short version better than I ever could."

_Pretty sure I'm not in Kansas anymore_, Rose thought to herself, her pace slowing with Nico's as they neared a large house. Even standing outside the establishment, Rose could tell there was a flurry of activity within the walls of the building. She and Nico reached the front steps and made their way up, nearly getting whacked by the front door as it swung open.

"Oh, gosh, sorry," stammered the young man who now stood less than a foot away from Rose and Nico. His eyes were a bright blue and he had pale, blond hair. There was a shy smile on his face and a pair of rather dirty glasses that had inched their way halfway down his nose.

"Do you _ever _clean your glasses, Jason?" Nico asked, plucking the spectacles from the blond boy's face and using his own shirt to wipe them clean. Once he was satisfied, Nico replaced the glasses and pushed them up on Jason's nose. Jason blushed slightly at the interaction and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks, Nico," he said with a grin, frowning as he suddenly got a decent look at Nico, "you might want to go see Will for that cut on your eyebrow."

"What?" Nico asked, bringing a hand up to his eyebrow and brushing his fingers across a small gash. They came back a little bloodied and Nico sighed.

"You know how he gets," Jason continued.

"I do know," Nico said, "but I'm supposed to take Rose to see Chiron."

"I'll do it," Jason offered, flashing a smile in Rose's direction, "you go. I'll tell Chiron to bring Rose down to the infirmary after they talk."

Nico took one last glance at Rose, then nodded in Jason's direction, slipping past the taller boy and disappearing into the house. Rose watched him go before turning her attention to Jason.

"Again, uh," Jason said, stumbling over his words, "sorry I almost...well, hit you with the door…"

Rose waved it off. "It's not a problem," she replied, "really. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Jason nodded. "Alright," he agreed, pausing a moment, "um, I should take you to Chiron."

"Probably."

Jason stepped out of the doorway and held the door open for Rose, motioning for her to slip inside. Rose did just that and Jason closed the door after slipping inside after her.

"This way," Jason said, leading Rose expertly through the house. Within moments they had arrived outside the open door of a large office. Jason ushered Rose inside first, following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Jason, where's Nico?"

Rose took in the sight of the man who had spoken. He sat behind a desk in a wheelchair, smiling up at Jason and then, briefly, at Rose. He had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes and didn't look a day over forty, at the most.

"He had a cut on his eyebrow," Jason explained, "so I sent him to see Will."

Chiron nodded, turning his full attention then to Rose and looking her over. Rose was sure she looked absolutely terrible after three days of running from monsters. It was then that she finally realized that her appearance was something she _could_ fix with a wave of her hand. That was also when she realized it might not be a good idea to waste power on something as trivial as her appearance and decided she could survive looking like she'd just crawled out of Hell. There were more important matters anyhow.

"This is Rose," Jason said, "Nico found her."

"So you're the reason for all these recent monster attacks, yes?" Chiron said, raising an eyebrow, as if finding it rather hard to believe.

"I guess, I mean, I'm not really sure," Rose replied.

"I'm gonna go," Jason said, "I'm supposed to meet up with Piper. Uh, Nico said to take Rose down to the infirmary after you guys talk."

Chiron nodded. "Thank you, Jason," he said, watching as the blond boy slipped out of the office and closed the door, plunging the room into silence.

"So," Rose said, looking around the room, taking in what little there was to see.

"Please, sit," Chiron said, motioning toward the chair on Rose's side of the desk. Rose glanced between Chiron and the chair, pausing a moment before giving in and taking a seat.

"There's been a large spike in monster activity over the past three days," Chiron said.

"_Only_ the past three days?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Chiron answered, "is there something significant about the past three days?"

"Other than the fact that I woke up in a motel room with no idea how I got there three days ago," Rose said, "no."

Chiron raised an eyebrow at that and leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. "You woke up in a motel room three days ago? And you don't know how you got there?"

Rose nodded. "The monsters started showing up after that," she said.

"Do you remember anything before you woke up in the motel room?" Chiron asked.

"That's where it gets interesting, actually," Rose replied, "because I'm not missing any time or memories. I went to bed around eleven on April 4th and I woke up in that motel room on April 5th."

"So you're saying - "

"Somehow someone or something moved me in the middle of the night," Rose said, "...and that's not even the weirdest part."

Chiron motioned for Rose to continue.

"I'm not even sure I'm in the right universe."

"What do you mean?"

Rose paused, resting her elbow on the edge of the desk and placing her chin in her hand. "I...how do I explain this," she mumbled.

"You know the multiverse theory, right?" Rose asked, watching Chiron's expression turn to one of curiosity as she spoke, "The theory that essentially states that many different universes exist parallel to each other, otherwise known as parallel universes or dimensions?"

"Yes," Chiron said with a nod, "I've heard of it. Are you saying that you think it's true?"

"I've considered all the possibilities," Rose replied, "I have searched for any reference at all to the Manhattan I know here and I've found nothing. My Manhattan doesn't exist here. There is only one explanation: this universe and mine are parallel dimensions. Somehow I was sent across the barrier."

"How can you be so sure?" Chiron asked.

"I spend way too much time with scientists," Rose explained, "things start rubbing off after a while."

Chiron nodded at this and paused to think for a moment. "Assuming you're correct in saying that you're from some parallel universe," he said, "that would not explain why the monsters all came after you or even why you were able to enter the camp. Regardless where you came from, you must be a demigod. It's the only explanation.'

"I can personally guarantee that I'm not," Rose replied, "there have been multiple tests done and many home videos made. My parents are my birth parents. Both of them."

"We'll get to the bottom of this later," Chiron said with a sigh, "you're overdue for a visit to the infirmary."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Will, stop, I'm _fine_," Nico said, grabbing hold of the blond boy's wrists and holding them firmly a good distance away.

The gash on Nico's eyebrow was already cleaned and bandaged up and Will had basically forced some nectar down Nico's throat. With a sigh, Will gave Nico a nod and took a step back in a silent surrender. Satisfied, Nico released Will's wrists and took a seat atop the bed he'd been assigned in the infirmary.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused both boys to look up toward the door. None of the others in the infirmary, about three other Apollo kids and twice as many injured campers, so much as glanced up. Rose slipped in first, followed by Chiron in his wheelchair. At the sight of the pair, Will quickly jumped into action, smoothing down the sheets on the bed next to Nico and beckoning Rose over. A quick glance from Nico informed Rose that it'd be best to just go along with whatever Will wanted, so she obeyed his direction and took a seat atop the bed and let the blond boy begin to check her over.

"So?" Nico prompted, looking between Chiron and Rose.

Chiron paused, glancing around before looking over at Will. "It might be best if we could have this conversation privately," he said.

Will instantly caught on and nodded, slipping away from the group to go speak with the other kids in the infirmary. Within moments everyone had cleared out to get some fresh air, food, or something else of the sort. Will, Nico, Chiron, and Rose were left alone. Returning to checking Rose over, Will Solace motioned absently for Chiron to begin.

"It seems that Rose here was, in fact, the reason for the sudden surge in monster activity," Chiron said, "and that she is, in fact, a demigod."

"That was in question?" Will asked, glancing up for a brief moment.

"Still is in question if you ask me," Rose mumbled, wincing slightly as Will wrapped some gauze around a gash in her forearm. It hurt, bad, and she was surprised she hadn't noticed it until now. She sighed at the thought. Yet another sign that she was far too familiar with battle.

"We can worry about the demigod stuff later," Nico said, "something else is going on. There shouldn't have been that many monsters after her after just three days. There shouldn't have been that many monsters popping up across Manhattan anyway!"

"You call a few storm spirits, a cyclops, and those snake women a lot of monsters?" Rose asked.

Chiron shook his head. "No," he said, "those were just the ones that managed to catch your scent. There were hundreds circling the area."

Rose paled and Will paused in his work. "If all those monsters were that close," he asked, "how come they all didn't catch her scent?"

Chiron's eyes widened at Will's question and Nico frowned slightly, glancing over at Rose.

"It's your powers," Nico suddenly realized.

"Your powers?" Chiron asked, "You didn't say anything about powers."

"I didn't think it was important," Rose replied, looking around the group to gauge their reactions as she used a bit of magic to clean herself up. A slight green glow passed over her as her hair magically righted itself and untangled and her clothes changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tank top.

"I can do a bit of magic," Rose explained, "changing the form of things, like I did with my clothes, or little things like that. My real talents lie in magical illusions, but using my magic for extended periods of time takes a lot out of me."

"Are you a child of Hecate?" Will asked.

"No, she's not," Chiron said, "in fact, I'm not quite sure her godly parent exists in this universe."

"What do you mea-" Nico broke off, his eyes going wide, "wait...in _this_ universe?"

"Yes, _this_ universe," Chiron replied.

"So you're saying she's…" Nico trailed off, looking to Rose with a very obvious look of wonder uncommon with the child of Hades.

"From a different universe," Rose finished, quirking her lips up in a shy smile, "yeah. At least, that seems to be the most logical theory right now."

Nico looked as though he was having trouble grasping the idea and was just about to ask another question when Will stepped in.

"If that theory is true," he said, "we _really_ need to figure out _why_ you ended up here. Maybe we should call a counselor meeting."

Nico shook his head. "Bad idea," he said, "we don't need people worrying. No one else needs to know about this, except maybe Mr. D."

"Perhaps we should pull in Jason as well," Chiron suggested.

"Jason should know," Rose agreed.

"I'll fill him in later," Nico said, "anyone else finds out on a need-to-know basis." The others nodded in agreement.

"One last problem, then," Will said, "Rose will need somewhere to stay."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"I mean," Will continued, looking around the group, "she can't exactly stay in the Hermes cabin. If we're trying to keep this problem on the down-low, we can't have the master pranksters figuring anything out."

Chiron sighed. "I suppose you are correct," he said, "but where else can we put Rose where she won't rouse too much suspicion?"

"What if she stayed in the Hades cabin with me?" Nico asked. All eyes turned to him and the boy continued, "I mean, I know we have the 'no boys and girls alone in the same cabin' rule, but if an exception can be made for anyone, it's me."

"That is true," Will said, smiling just a bit, "and it'll be easier to keep an eye on anyone who starts showing interest in her."

"I suppose," Chiron said, "that is a good plan. The only problem being that we will have to consult Mr. D about it."

"Consult me about what?"

Everyone whipped their heads around to find the source of the voice. Mr. D stood in the doorway, a can of Diet Coke in his right hand and a questioning look on his face.

"Hi, Mr D," Will piped up with a bright grin, "you're just the person we wanted to see."

Mr. D raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Will said, "you see, we've got a slight problem because Rose, here, has not been claimed and needs somewhere to stay."

"Why not put her in the Hermes cabin with all the unclaimed campers?" Mr. D asked.

"Well, it's already way too crowded in there as is," Will explained, "and there would definitely be a clash of personalities if Rose were placed in there."

Mr. D sighed and nodded. "Fine then, what were you going to suggest?"

"Since she and Nico get along quite well," Will answered, "perhaps she could stay in the Hades cabin and keep an eye on Nico when I can't."

Nico blushed a bright red at that. "I don't need to be monitored 24/7," he complained.

"What about the rules?" Mr. D asked.

"I'm pretty sure the rule in question is moot when it comes to Nico," Will replied with a slight smirk.

After a short moment, Mr. D let out a huff. "Alright," he said, "Ruby can stay in the Hades cabin."

"My name is Rose," Rose mumbled, watching as Mr. D turned and left, muttering something about Zeus and probation as he took a large drink of his Diet Coke.

The very instant that Mr. D was gone, Chiron turned to Will with a look of admiration. "You've got quite a way with words, Mr. Solace," he said, grinning just a bit.

"You sound surprised," Will replied with a smirk, "my father _is_ the god of poetry, even if he himself sucks at it."

Nico laughed at that. "No kidding."

"God of poetry?" Rose asked, "Hold on, I think I know this one…Apollo?"

Will nodded. "Yeah," he answered, "never met him myself, but I've heard horror stories about his haikus."

Nico shuddered at some memory and nodded his agreement. He didn't say anything else on the matter, and Rose took that to mean that that topic was closed for discussion. In the following moment of silence, Rose's thoughts began to wander to the question of why, exactly, she'd ended up here. Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when Chiron spoke.

"Perhaps you should go get situated in the Hades cabin before lunch," he suggested.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Rose replied, standing and brushing herself off.

"Be careful with that arm," Will said, suddenly reminding Rose of the large gash he'd bandaged earlier. Rose looked down at her arm with a slight frown, but nodded at Will's words.

"Thanks," she said softly, "it shouldn't take too long to heal, but I'll be careful."

Satisfied, Will nodded and began cleaning up everything from Rose and Nico's visit. Nico smiled in Will's direction briefly before looking to Rose and motioning that she follow him out.

Chiron watched the pair leave and turned his attention to the blond boy as he cleaned up his section of the infirmary. A smile pulled at his lips.

"Nico's changed," he said, catching Will off guard.

"Yeah," Will replied after a moment, "he has."

"He's happy," Chiron said.

"I guess he just needed a bit of sunshine in his life," Will said with a grin. Chiron laughed a bit at this, turning to leave as Will returned to his work.


End file.
